Creaky Cranky (episode)
Creaky Cranky is the first episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the day of the spring party at the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks to collect eggs for the children to paint at the party. Once Cranky unloads the box of eggs, Thomas teases Cranky by calling him "Creaky Cranky," and Cranky teases Thomas back by calling him "Tiny Thomas." Thomas decides to prove Cranky that he can pull heavy loads by collecting James' timber and Henry's straw bales and taking them back to the Docks. In return, Cranky lifts the respective loads one at a time proving to Thomas that he is not creaky. However, when Thomas tells Cranky to lift him, Cranky only succeeds in breaking his cable and damaging his gear system. The Fat Controller arrives and scolds both of them for causing delay and being very silly. Once Thomas is back on the rails, he asks Spencer to take the heavy loads to the party whilst he helps Cranky by collecting new parts from the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas returns with the new parts, he knows now that Cranky is not creaky and, in return, Cranky knows that Thomas is not tiny at all. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Spencer * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown Cast UK *Ben Small as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Henry, James, and The Fat Controller *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Victor, Cranky and Kevin US *Martin Sherman as Thomas *Kerry Shale as Henry, James, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *David Bedella as Victor *Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky Latin America *Javier Olguín as Thomas *Ricardo Silva as Henry *Mario Castañeda as James *Leonardo García as Spencer *Guillermo Coria as Victor *Octavio Rojas as Cranky *Manuel Campuzano as Kevin *Blas García as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode directed by Greg Tiernan. ** Marion Edwards' first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode in the television series to be animated in full CGI. ** The first episode narrated by Óscar Gómez in Latin America. ** The first episode narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. ** The first episode narrated by Vladimir Antonik in Russia and Ukraine. ** The first episode narrated by Vladimir Jurc in Slovenia since the sixth season. ** The first episode narrated in Welsh since the seventh season. ** The first episode where the characters have their own voice actors. ** The first episode to have a length of eight minutes and forty-five seconds. ** Cranky's first speaking role since The Great Discovery. * The scene where Victor says, "You have come to the right place, my friend.", first appeared in the original Hero of the Rails trailer. * Buster's theme from Thomas and the Moles when he flattens the molehills is heard when Thomas is on his way to the Steamworks. Goofs * When Cranky lowers Thomas back onto the track, he is on the middle track. Then when Thomas says "Thank you!" to Spencer, he is on the track closest to Cranky. * Thomas' flatbed disappears when he arrives at the Steamworks. * When Thomas returns to Brendam, Cranky is not tilted. * In the first view of the wash down, James' flatbed is empty. * When Henry and James leave the docks, they swap whistle sounds. Merchandise * Books - Creaky Cranky * Magazine Stories - Creaky Cranky and Creaky Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Creaky Cranky - British Narration|UK Narration File:Creaky Cranky - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes